<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do it Again! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819004">Do it Again!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Idk they’re so OOC but its so cute i cant, M/M, OOC, Purring, Sacrifices i must take, They’re honestly so cute i cant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ear scratching, fluff just fluff, headpats, petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Quackity finds out Technoblade can purr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do it Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honeslty i got this Idea from the Miraculous Ladybug comic dub called Purr and i said yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful afternoon, and two adorable lovers are occupying the couch. Both are basking in the warmth of the Afternoon atmosphere, peacefully cuddling with each other, Technoblade was nestled very comfortably in-between Quackity's arms and legs. With his head resting on Quackity's chest, listening on his calm heartbeat and the rhythmic rise and down as he breathes.</p>
<p>Quackity was quiet, he was admiring his sleeping piggy. He almost forgot about the book he was holding and decided to settle it down in the coffee table beside him, trying his best to be steady to not wake up his resting Lover. Alas, as Techno was a light sleeper he had woken when he heard the book be settled on the table and Quackity getting back on his original position.</p>
<p>"Ah, I'm sorry. Did i wake you?" He asked, settling back again to the fluffy couch pillows, looking at Techno who was resting his chin on his chest now. "You can go back to sleep." Quackity told him, adjusting his arm as Techno silently rests his cheek back on Quackity's chest and hugged his Torso. Quackity lets his hand thag was squished in-between the couch and Techno linger in said man's hair. He hears his beloved sigh in satisfaction from his hair being petted.</p>
<p>Quackity watched, his heart swelling from the adorable scene unfolding infront of him. He lets his other arm that was free come and play with his hair, Technoblade closing his eyes and being slowly lulled back to sleep, slowly loosing his consciousness. Quackity looked in curiosity at Techno's piglin ears, He never touched those yet, but it looks very tempting to pet as it flicks in satisfaction from the treatment to his hair.</p>
<p>He moved his other hand gently behind Techno's ears, and started to gently rub there. He watched as Techno seemed to be even more happy at the attention, his satisfied huff encouraged Quackity to do more. He stopped rubbing and grinned when his lover whined at the loss, soon he started using his short nails and lightly scratched at the ears. Technoblade seemed to love it as he leaned more into the touch and gave satisfied huffs and grunts. Quackity smiled happily as he scratched both ears this time.</p>
<p>Then a certain noise was made, a low grumble emitted from his chest, that made Quackity's eyes open wide and Technoblade sitting up and pulling away and a deep blush spreading from his neck to the face. "Techno." Quackity said his name, sitting up and looking at Techno with stars in his eyes. Technoblade knew that look and he should start running right now. "Techno, Techno." Quackity said his name again that kept him sitting there. "Did you just.." Quackity asked, his cheeks flushing in admiration. "Purr?" That, He had said it.</p>
<p>Technoblade flushed even more, the level of pink going even higher than his hair, That was enough confirmation to Quackity. "You did!" Quackity's tone was filled with excitement and love. "Again! Techno Pleaseeeee! Do it again!" Quackity said, crawling to Techno who hid his face on his large hands. Technoblade was embarrassed so to speak, he feared the day Quackity found out ever since his Father and Brothers found out too. </p>
<p>“N-noo..” Techno said, looking away while hiding his face. He can hear Quackity pout, then his hands were gently pulled away, “Do it again! Pleeease?” Quackity begged, He was so much like Tommy when he found out this perk Techno had. Quackity used those eyes, those stupid puppy eyes that Tubbo learned from him. “N-no its stupiiidd..” he drawled ad his face was still pink. “No its so cute!! a manly type of cute!” Quackity piped as he gets closer, Technoblade whined and tried to get away. </p>
<p>Quackity puffed his cheeks and basically tackled Technoblade on the other side of the couch, “C’MON JUST ONE MORE PURR!” Quackity’s loud voice begged, Techno making noises of disapproval. “NOOo” His voice semi-cracked, Quackity laughing at that as he hugged Techno’s neck as he asked again. “Just one more purr?? Pleaseeeee!” Quackity asked, rubbing his cheek to Techno’s cheek and messing up his stray bangs that laid on the side of his face. Techno’s eyes diverted its direction as his face was still tinted red, his voices in his head rampaging to give what his Ducky wants.</p>
<p>Quackity dragged Techno back in their original position, except Quackity was slightly sitting upright, leaning on the arm of the couch and the pillow squished behind him, while Techno hid his face on his neck, giving up against Quackity and his voices. Quackity took this as a yes, as he noticed Techno’s tensed body sag and relax on his touch. He felt bad for forcing him, but he was just so adorable! So he guided his hand back to his hair, petting it first as an apology for forcing him. To which Techno accepted as he kissed Quackity’s neck gently.</p>
<p>Quackity grinned and started to scratch his left ear, listening to Techno’s grumbles, making sure that he’s alright with it. Then his other hand retreated from petting his hair to scratching the other ear as well, for a few seconds Quackity didn’t hear it till a loud purr sounded out. “Awwww, you’re so cute Mi amor!” Quackity complimented, stopping the scratching and holding his head and kissing the half-piglin’s forehead.</p>
<p>Techno grumbled, this was so out of his attitude but its his stupid Ducky’s perk, getting something like this out in the open out of nowhere. He accepted the affection anyway, and his chest grumbles and purrs had sounded out when Quackity goes back to petting his ears. Quackity noticed the pink hue in his cheeks never left and it made Techno look like a drunk person, Quackity giggling and Techno whining in embarassment. “I hate you so much for this..” Techno confessed, Quackity laughing as he goes back to petting his hair instead, deciding thats enough torture for today.</p>
<p>He hold’s the side of his head again and makes Techno come out from his hiding spot. “I love you too, Mi Amor.” Quackity teasingly said, kissing Techno’s nose. “You’re stupid.” Techno insulted, Quackity knowing he didn’t mean it. “But i’m your Idiot, yeah?” Quackity reminded, laughing. Technoblade rolled his eye, “Unfortunately.” Quackity gasped in mock offense, “Thats it! You’re getting no cuddles tonight.” He huffed. “Oh nooo, not the cuddles!” Techno’s monotone voice makes it even funnier, Quackity laughing as he hugs Technoblade again and lays sideways on the couch. Techno smiled as he buries his face on his love’s chest and being squished on the Couch’s wall and Quackity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>